


Avail

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, and it SUUUUUCKS, lets have some nier raid musings, though the being left in the lurch is more a thing XIV does from time to time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Haritt will rush in to do things! ...what about when there is next to nothing she can do?
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Avail

_Once upon a time, there were two brothers_

_Left alone after their mother vanished_

_All they had was this junk-yard filled with scraps._

_One day they were scavenging_

_And then there was a machine with a shadow being_

_And they killed the younger brother_

_So the older brother vowed vengeance against them_

\---

In Haritt’s investigations of the Goggs, no one as as suspicious as those two twins. She heard them mutter something about taking over the world with the power of strange machina! Also why in the good beard’s name were random adventurers helping?! It would be up to her to set things right! She’d take up a Gogg name and all! Telagg would work, right?

To the adventurers, it was another, well, adventure. This was her first. And quite honestly, she could hardly tell what was going on with the machines at all points. But at least she wasn’t alone in that. She and this Drahn gal were running after Anogg, while her Galdjent and helm-less dwarf friend combed the wreckage behind.

“You understand anything going on here?” Haritt asked.

“Absolutely not,” the Drahn said.

\----

_Once upon a time, there were two brothers_

_Left alone after_ ~~_their mother vanished_ ~~ _abandoned them for her lover_

_All they had was this junkyard filled with scraps_

_One day they were scavenging_

_And then there was_ ~~_a machine with a shadow being_ ~~ _another child with his only friend_

_And_ ~~_they killed the younger brother_ ~~ _were passers-by, lamenting the loss of life_

_So the older brother_ ~~_vowed vengeance against them_ ~~ _the true cause of death, blamed others_

\----

Korma was in shambles. The carnival was ruined. And now the twins were separated. Who  knew where Anogg ran off to? She and Arashi searched far and low for her but no luck.

“You think she’s in any tunnels?” Arashi asked.

“Oh beards above, please no. That means we’ll never find her,” Haritt replied. Arashi gave a resigned sigh of ‘well that’s where she is isn’t she?’ Haritt kicked a rock in response. “Damn it. I hate this. I hate not being able to do anything.”

“ You get used to the sting eventually .” Arashi’s eyes held the compassion of someone who’d felt that same sting time and time again. Haritt hated it.

**Author's Note:**

> Me just staring at Yoko Taro because I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO SIBLINGS IN HIS GAMES AND IT IS NOT GOOD. I've gotten attached to the Dwarf twins now and that means we're in for a world of hurt!


End file.
